


Halpert

by MurphyAT



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Painting, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphyAT/pseuds/MurphyAT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's called her that for so long, it's become a term of endearment. He is unexpectedly pleased to find he can't call her by it anymore.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Halpert

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, sweet drabble that invaded my head. My idea of a post-marriage conversation in the garage.

"Beesly--"  
"Halpert."  
Jim raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"  
Pam shook her head, smirking. "No. I mean, _Halpert_. Not Beesly. Halpert."  
Jim's smile grew larger than was strictly healthy. "Halpert." He took a step closer. " _Halpert_." He took another step.  
She could smell his warm Folger's coffee breath and closed her eyes, so very close to ecstatic. "Yes?" she whispered, reverence a breath on his cheek.  
"Halpert," he breathed softly, kissing her cheeks and lips and nose, "you've got purple paint on your chin."

**Author's Note:**

> Might make it longer, if you want. It's just a little hershey kiss right now.


End file.
